Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Season 1
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is a live-action television series. The show first aired on Fox Kids on August 28, 1993, and ended on February 10, 1996. Disney is planning to digitally remaster and rebroadcast it starting January 2, 2010 on ABC Kids. Although it was a children's series, it became known as one of the cultural icons representing the 1990s. Plot Long ago, the ancient wizard Zordon did battle with the evil witch Rita Repulsa. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her in a game by using five magic coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on Earth's moon. However, before being sealed away, Rita trapped Zordon in a time warp, preventing him from participating in further battle against her. 10.000 years later, Rita and her minions escaped their prison thanks to two unaware astronauts, and set out to conquer Earth. Zordon, desperate to stop her, had his assistant Alpha 5 recruit five "teenagers with attitude" to do battle with her. They were granted the powers of the dinosaurs, and became Power Rangers. After several battles, Rita created an evil Power Ranger using a magic coin of her own, infused with the power of the Dragon. This Green Ranger caused major damage to her foes, until he was freed from her control by the other Rangers. He joined the Power Rangers in their battle against Rita. Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Bulk and Skull Villains * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Squatt * Baboo * Finster * Scorpina * Lokar * Putty Patrollers Monsters * Bones * Giant Arsenal * Power Morphers * Power Coins ** Tyrannosaurus Power Coin ** Pterodactyl Power Coin ** Triceratops Power Coin ** Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin ** Mastodon Power Coin ** Dragon Power Coin * Power Weapons (which formed the Power Blaster) ** Power Sword ** Power Daggers ** Power Lance ** Power Axe ** Power Bow * Dragon Dagger * Blade Blasters * Thunder Slingers Zords * Dinozords ** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord (Jason/Red) ** Mastodon Dinozord (Zack/Black) ** Triceratops Dinozord (Billy/Blue) ** Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord (Trini/Yellow) ** Pterodactyl Dinozord (Kimberly/Pink) * Dino Megazord * Dragonzord (Tommy/Green) * Titanus the Carrierzord * Ultrazord Episode # Day of the Dumpster # High Five # Teamwork # A Pressing Engagement # Different Drum # Food Fight # Big Sisters # Switching Places # I, Eye Guy # Foul Play In The Sky # For Whom The Bell Trolls # Happy Birthday, Zack # No Clowning Around # Power Ranger Punks # Peace, Love and Woe # Dark Warrior # Green With Evil, Part 1: Out Of Control # Green With Evil, Part 2: Jason's Battle # Green With Evil, Part 3: The Rescue # Green With Evil, Part 4: Eclipsing Megazord # Green With Evil, Part 5: Breaking The Spell # The Trouble With Shellshock # Itsy Bitsy Spider # The Spit Flower # Life's a Masquerade # Gung Ho! # Island of Illusion, Part 1 # Island of Illusion, Part 2 Category:Seasons